yogboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Horses
Horses are passive mobs from the Mo' creatures mod. They are ride-able mounts that can be found in the wild. They are mainly used to speed up travel time. Much is known about them, including breeding, species, taming etc. Species Light Brown This light brown horse is the most common horse, and has a 50% chance to spawn, but it's also the slowest with speed of 0.9 and the weakest with only 25 hitpoints. They also can be tamed with apples. Brown This darker brown horse is the second most common horse with a 35% chance to spawn. It's also the third slowest horse with a speed of 1.0. And the second weakest with just 30 hitpoints. Dark This black horse is the third most common horse with a 9% chance to spawn. It's the fourth slowest horse with a speed of 1.1 And the third weakest horse with 35 hitpoints. Unicorn Unicorns are very fast and can be ridden with a saddle when tamed. *I remember reading something about unicorns having a charge attack (same with nightmares) but i cant remember how you got them to do it and what you need to do to give them that ability. Sorry for not being able to give better info.* Pegasus A pegasus is a white horse that when bred with a unicorn it creates a Nightmare. When riding a tamed Pegasus, you can fly by holding the space bar. If not kept in a stable or house it willl fly away even if you are not riding it and has a 1% to spawn unless you go and change it in options but it only goes up to 30%. Pack Horse Pack Horses can only be obtained through breeding, but once tamed you can give it a chest to have an inventory. This is very useful for long distance traveling. These are one of the slowest horses with a speed of only 0.9, but one of the second strongest with 40 hitpoints. If you want to store items in your Pack Horse's/Black Pegasus's inventory, you need to make a chest, and right-click on the horse with it, and a backpack shall be added to the saddle. In order to use the backpack, right click the horse with either a stone shovel or a torch while not riding. Nightmare Nightmare horses can only be obtained through breeding. They are very fast and fire resistant. If you feed it Redstone, it will run faster and will leave fire behind it. These are some of the fastest horses with a speed of 1.3 and some of the strongest with 69 hitpoints. Black Pegasus Black Pegasus' can only be obtained by breeding. It's fire resistant, has its own inventory, and can fly; It is generally the best horse there is. It's also one of the fastest horses with a speed of 1.3 and one of the strongest with 50 hitpoints. Horse saddle crafting recipe To feed a horse, hold the food you wish to feed it then right click on the horse. As of V2.7 and earlier there is a bug that causes you to eat a sugar Lump when feeding it to a horse, using 2 Sugar Lumps per right click. After reducing temper to 25 or lower the horse must be ridden to complete taming. An additional feeding may be necessary whilst on the horse, giving the player a prompt to name your pet. It is recommended that you reduce temper as much as possible before attempting to ride a horse. An apple will instantly tame, and the taming process (lowering temper) will be immediately completed. To ride a horse right click it while not holding food. While being tamed, horses will buck you off, possibly several times, possibly causing fall damage. Taming horses is a simple process. You must feed them to reduce their temper. Each type of horse has an amount of temper that must be removed before it is considered tame. Different foods will reduce temper by different amounts. Here are all foods that can currently be used to reduce temper. Once tamed a horse will not despawn. Now you must put a Horse Saddle on the Horse by holding the saddle and right clicking on the horse. Breeding To feed a horse, hold the food in your hand and right click on the horse. As of V2.7 and earlier there is a bug that causes you to eat a Sugar Lump when feeding it to a horse, using 2 Sugar Lumps per right click. After reducing temper to 25 or lower the horse must be ridden to complete taming. An additional feeding may be necessary whilst on the horse, giving the player a prompt to name your pet. It is recommended that you reduce temper as much as possible before attempting to ride a horse. To ride a horse right click it while not holding food. To get off a horse, press left shift. While being tamed, horses will buck you off, possibly several times, possibly causing fall damage. You cannot ride an untamed horse in water. Feeding it an apple will to heal act as if it's a new horse and you can rename it. To breed horses you will require: * 2 pumpkins/mushroom stew/cake * 2 non-sterile or Fertile horses (accepts pumpkins, mushroom stew or cake) * A place where they are within 4 squares of each other and 8 squares minimum away from you and other horses * 5 minutes or half a Minecraft day To breed horses you need to give each of the them a pumpkin or mushroom stew. One of the two that you feed the pumpkin/stew to will become sterile and not be able to breed again unless "Easy Breeding" is on in the mod's options when the foal is born. Turning Easy Breeding on after a horse becomes sterile will not allow it to breed. After about 5 minutes there will be a third horse. There is a 1/3 chance of this horse being a rare breed unless using "Easy Breeding" in which there is a 100% chance. The exact type of rare breed is determined by the total genetic value (TGV) of the parent horses. Note that the total genetic value must EQUAL these numbers. If the value is 13 or higher it cannot produce a Black Pegasus. If the TGV cannot produce a rare breed you will get a random horse with genetic value 1-5. Also two Packhorses, although their TGV is 12, does not produce a Black Pegasus. The only ways to breed a Black Pegasus is either a Black Pegasus, and a Unicorn, or a Pegasus, and a Nightmare. Before you can put a saddle on the new horse it must be fully grown. This happens naturally over the course of several minutes. To speed up the growing process feed the horse. It does reduces temper Proper Storage And Care Of Your Horse Horses have a tendency to wander so if you want to keep track of them, it's important that you contain them properly. It's important that there be no grass in their enclosure as predator mobs may spawn. While horses normally require a 2x2 space to move through, it's possible for them to glitch through smaller gaps so eliminating gaps in their pen is a must. If your horse becomes injured simply feed it in the same manner as you tamed him to restore his health. Of note is that if you quit the game while holding a rope attached to a horse, when you re-enter it will be gone. Notes *A known glitch of the horse is when you get stuck on it. This can be easily solved by saving and quitting then going back *If you put a rabbit/bird on your head and ride a horse it gallops faster and jumps farther. *There is a glitch(or bug),possibly a secret, but if you feed your horse an apple, instantly tames, but if you feed it to a already tamed horse, you can literally change its name, bloody cool, isn't it? *You can also craft a medallion and use that to change your pets name. This works on ANY pet (you can get a pet turtle) but it is meant to be used to tame cats. Category:Mobs Category:Mo' Creatures